Full-duplex (FD) techniques enable simultaneous transmission and reception of data packets within a basic service set (BSS) which potentially provides two times better spectral efficiency than existing half-duplex systems. Recent advances in interference cancellation techniques have achieved more than 120 dB self-interference cancellation, which is enough to suppress interference at a transmitting device to be equivalent to low-level noise, enabling the transmitting device to simultaneously receive signals from other devices in the BSS. The implementation and rollout of FD may improve system throughput for the next generation, 5G, cellular, Wi-Fi systems, Bluetooth, ZigBee and other wireless protocols.